El Pasado me Alcanzó
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: Nadie está exento, todos en algún momento, pagaremos por lo que hemos hecho, aunque eso pueda costarnos lo que hemos logrado construir con los años.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los Personajes y el universo le pertenecen a Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis, así como a ABC._

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER DEL 6x12**

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **¿Qué fue lo que hice?**

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

El momento estaba por llegar.

No podía pedir nada más, luego de esa aventura, David al fin me aceptaba como a un igual.

Han pasado más de dos años desde que emprendimos nuestra primer misión juntos, y era hasta ese momento que había dejado de ser un simple pirata a sus ojos, al fin era el hombre que merecía estar al lado de su hija, y a partir de ese instante, me gané por completo a la Familia Charming, quienes de cierta forma, ya se han convertido en mi Familia también.

Siendo honesto conmigo mismo, nunca pensé que algo así me podría suceder a mí. Yo, que tantos años estuve sumergido en el odio y dejé que la sed de venganza consumiera mi alma hasta ennegrecer mi Corazón, que era alguien egoísta y temperamental, ahora, caminaba por las calles de este pueblo que en un principio me pareció extraño y curioso, esbozando la sonrisa más alegre que me he permitido en siglos, una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad.

En mi mano derecha llevaba conmigo lo que sería la llave a una nueva vida, bueno, eso siempre y cuando Emma diga que sí. Aunque, después de todo lo que hemos pasado y sacrificado dudo que se niegue.

Son interesantes las vueltas que ha dado el destino en torno a nosotros desde que nos conocimos, pasando de simples rivales hasta vivir juntos y compartir la misma cama. Pero en fin, los dos ya sabíamos que nuestro vínculo era irrompible y que en ningún Reino o tiempo se llegaría a deshacer.

Esa fue la razón por la que me animé a hacer esto. Decidí aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que Zeus me había dado, no quise esperar más tiempo ahora que sabía que Emma había cambiado lo que la visión le dictó, y lo que ese Oráculo le dijo que era inevitable, ese era el momento indicado para dar el siguiente paso que nos conduciría hacia la plenitud, ¿y por qué no? Hacia una nueva Familia.

David pasó por un cambio interesante esta noche, hizo cosas de las que realmente no lo creí capaz, teniendo una actitud casi autodestructiva de la que tengo que reconocer, me hizo desconocerlo, aun así, yo no lo abandoné.

Él quería respuestas y lo apoyé sin sacar al viejo Pirata en mí como tanto quería, no lo dejé solo ni un momento, y le hice ver que las cosas se podían cambiar, y la desesperación lo llevaría al mismo camino oscuro por el que yo transité.

Pero ahora, estaba más que claro que las cosas cambiarían, David me había dado su bendición y sólo quedaba lo más importante; elegir el momento justo para pedirle matrimonio a mi querida y amada, Emma Swan.

Estaba llegando a casa jugueteando con la cajita negra del anillo de compromiso cuando August apareció al lado de mí en su vehículo de dos ruedas. Se detuvo frente al auto de Emma y me dio el resto de su historia para que David se enterara por él mismo lo que había pasado con su padre al final. Yo las tomé porque él merecía saberlo después de todo lo que pasó esta noche, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que conllevaría dicha acción.

Cuando Pinocho se marchó abrí las páginas para leerlo y salir de la duda yo también. Ya tenía en la cabeza que toda la culpa era del Rey George, sin embargo, sentía curiosidad. Qué equivocado estaba.

Al ver la primera página, un recuerdo saltó en mi cabeza y la llenó de remordimiento. No importaba que el dibujo fuera poco preciso, yo recordaba bien a aquel pobre hombre que me juró por la vida de su hijo que no diría nada, ese que creyó que yo lo estaba salvando, un hombre que pensaba eso era difícil de olvidar.

Ese hombre aterrorizado sólo quería ir a casa con su Familia y yo no lo escuché, sólo me enfoqué en mí como el maldito egoísta que siempre fui. En lugar de liberarlo, le clavé mi Espada en el pecho.

La mayoría de mis culpas no tenían perdón, doscientos años de actos atroces y egoístas eran una larga cuenta que saldar, pero, esta vez todo era diferente, mi pasado al fin me había alcanzado y el karma hizo de las suyas dándome una bofetada con estas hojas. Yo dejé a un niño sin padre y ahora me sentía como la peor basura del mundo, mil veces más que el día que asesiné a mi propio padre e hice a Liam un huérfano sin futuro.

Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, pero este me costará todo lo que he logrado forjar, me alejará de ese sueño que parecía tan real sólo minutos atrás. La historia restante en estas páginas me ha caído como un balde de agua fría, y sólo me queda decir: ¿qué fue lo que hice?


End file.
